The present disclosure relates to a communal television receiving system and a method thereof.
A block of flats such as row houses, apartments, or the like, comprised of a plurality of residences generally uses a communal television reception system for the common reception of television broadcasts for all residences included therein.
Typically, such a communal television transmission receiving system is deployed in apartment buildings, villas, schools, hotels, multiplex housing, and the like in some countries.
Existing communal television transmission receiving systems may include a communal antenna receiving television broadcasts, a distributing apparatus connected to the communal antenna by a cable in a wired scheme and distributing a television signal to respective residences, and a residential television receiving apparatus connected to the distributing apparatus by a cable in a wired scheme to receive the television broadcast signal from the distributing apparatus and to provide the received television signal to a television for the display thereof.
Here, such a residential television receiving apparatus may include a set-top box and the like.
However, since existing communal television reception systems should ultimately connect the communal antenna, the distributing apparatus, and the residential television receiving apparatus to one another by cables in a wired scheme, the systems are somewhat cumbersome to install and manage while having maintenance problems and problems in terms of disposing and installing cables in the wired scheme thereof, and so on.
The Related Art Document 1 related to a wireless communications method within a building, does not disclose technical contents in which a common wireless distributing apparatus wirelessly transmits a television signal to respective residences within a building.